nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Brew potion/Archive 1
__TOC__ Polymorphs A "Brewed Potion" cannot be used when shifted/polymorphed. Bromium 16:18, 7 September 2007 (UTC) *Since this is not unique to brewed potions, I think it's something better mentioned under polymorph self and shifter. (It might be misinterpreted as being a result of the brewing process if it's mentioned here.) --The Krit 21:00, 7 September 2007 (UTC) :*Actually it is unique to Brewed Potions. You CAN drink regular portions (the non brewed kind) when shifted. Since a "Brewed Potion" is still in essence a potion, you'd think that you could drink it while shifted too... but you can't. That's why I believe it worth mentioning under Brew Potion Feat rather than Polymorph and Shifter. Bromium 04:28, 8 September 2007 (UTC) ::*So it is. I didn't realize (or forgot) that there are different base items involved. In that case, a note should probably be made here in addition to the other articles (and a bug report filed to BioWare). --The Krit 00:38, 11 September 2007 (UTC) Listing would it be worthwhile to list all brewable spells & the gold & xp costs at available caster levels here (& ditto on the craft wand & scribe scrolls page)? alternately, if here isn't an ideal place, create a new page (for each of these feats) that lists the associated spells & costs? Mysticjester 04:52, 11 September 2008 (UTC) * I would like that, yes. However, for scribe scroll the list would be extremely long (almost all spells are scribable), so to be consistent we should probably place the list on an extra page for each feat. Or the information could be added to each spell page individually, but I wouldn't do it that way. GW-Ts 10:16, 12 September 2008 (UTC) Cost table A discussion concerning the addition of a table listing brewing costs can be found here. Equations added equations. assuming at this point that the spell level is for the class casting the spell rather than the innate level. does anyone know for sure? Mysticjester 17:48, March 14, 2010 (UTC) * It's the innate level. Or at least intended to be. It could potentially vary as the actual innate level is defined in spells.2da, but the crafting routines pull it from des_crft_spells.2da. (They're supposed to be the same, but it's always possible someone messed up.) --The Krit 03:35, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Revisiting brewed potion constraints In the sentence "...In addition, only beneficial spells can be brewed into potions." the term "beneficial" is helpful as a general restriction but can easily be misconstrued as "buffing". Since Darkness, Animate dead, Shelgarn's Persistent Blade and three Summon creature spells can be brewed, there are some offensive capacity to brewing potions or at least not specifically affecting the caster or his allies. Still others like War Cry and Wounding Whispers have buffing effects but also some offensive properties. Perhaps "beneficial or supportive" would be more accurate? That's about all I can come up with to maintain the sentiment. Ideas?--Iconclast 17:41, March 21, 2010 (UTC) * Technically summons are attached to the caster by a buff, which if dispelled, unsummons the creature. Nevertheless, balagarn's iron horn (brewable) can only be thought of in an offensive roll as it only attempts to apply negative effects to others while not providing positive effects to the caster. I agree that drinking a brewed potion generally does not directly harm others in the area, though indirectly (as to summons) it might. WhiZard 19:14, March 21, 2010 (UTC) * That's interesting since I chose the word "beneficial" because "buffing" would not be as accurate. I'm inclined to leave it as "beneficial" unless it turns out to actually be (rather than just could be) causing confusion to the average reader. An alternative would be to call the brewable spells "non-hostile" after the .2da column that controls this a related .2da column , but I think that's more ambiguous. (For example, is summoning a creature a hostile act? Technically no, but then again drawing your weapon is technically not a hostile act. Yet, someone with drawn weapons is often viewed as being hostile, especially if the weapons were drawn because of your presence.) Oh, and the iron horn thing is definitely a bug -- its "HostileSetting" in spells.2da is 0, indicating the spell is not hostile. --The Krit 19:48, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Correction: It looks like the brew potion routine does not directly check the "HostileSetting" column. But that column probably was the basis for the "NoPotion" column in des_crft_spells.2da, given that Balagarn's iron horn was not flagged in either location. --The Krit 20:04, March 21, 2010 (UTC) * Thanks for debating this a bit guys. I must admit that I like the revised attempt to pigeon-hole prospective brew candidates slightly better. An ironic analogy occurred to me while TK was discussing hostile vs. non-hostile. Would the patrons of an inn (let's suppose a PW, for example) react differently if my character sidled up to the bar and drank a Potion of Eagle's Splendor or one that would cause a Skel Warrior to emerge in their midst? I wonder if I could convince them that we were just ol' drinkin' buddies and nothing to see here? Not really making any point per se, just never considered how the difference between the technical controls and role playing aspects might be expressed uniquely in the same game. 8)--Iconclast 21:00, March 21, 2010 (UTC)